


Memories

by TreyCKenobi110



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars rebels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreyCKenobi110/pseuds/TreyCKenobi110
Summary: After loosing Phoenix Squadron at the hands of Grand Admiral Thrawn, Hera fears for the worst for the struggling Rebellion. Kanan senses her distress and decides to help cheer her up with some memories from their past before they fought the Empire.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, there will not be additional chapters.  
> This is a Kanera onshot, if you can not tell.  
> This is set right after the season three finale, spoilers will be mentioned, if you are not caught up I do not advise reading.  
> This entire short is based off of a sketch Dave Foloni posted to his Twitter.  
> Here is a link to the tweet. -> https://twitter.com/dave_filoni/status/886017458422784000

The Twi'lek woman sat in one of the four chairs inside the Ghost cockpit. Her gaze was focused on the hologram Chopper displayed before her. Hera held back tears as she listened to Mon Mothma's hologram message.

Only hours ago, she and the other rebels were forced to flee from Attallon after Grand Admiral Thrawn launched a full-scale attack. While Mon Mothma spoke, she tried to think of all the ships and pilots they lost... She thought of Sato- and his sacrifice.

"Bring the remaining forces to Yavin Four" Mon Mothma paused, although she wasn't there in person she could see Hera's pain.

"Hera... I know this is hard, but we will rebuild." Mon Mothma stated, trying to cheer the Twi'lek up. Hera gave a slight nod and forced back a tear. "I know" she forced a smile, "we will be there soon." Mon Mothma nodded and the hologram suddenly disappeared.

Kanan retreated to his quarters in the ship. For the past few hours he stationed himself out in the hallway. He took it upon himself to motivate the other rebels and assure them all would be fine. However, he couldn't see the future, he didn't really know what was next. The blind Jedi could sense everyone's emotions. He felt so much fear and concern, however one person stood out to him, Hera.

He let out a slight gasp. All this time he had been focused on helping the others he forgot to check on the one person that meant the most to him. She worked so hard, to find the base, and then to plan the attack on Lothal. All her work was seemingly down the drain...

Carefully, the blind man rose from his bed and reached out with the force. He could feel the area around him, he could picture it in his mind. He stepped towards the door and felt for the control pad beside it. He pressed the larger button and the door to his cabin slid open.

The Jedi felt sets of eyes locking in on him. It was if they were waiting for more wisdom to spew from him. He nodded, gave a slight smirk, and then made his way to the cockpit door.

The door slid open, revealing a saddened Twi'lek and a grumpy droid. Kanan used the force to close the door behind him. Hera turned her chair at the sound. A meager smile came to her face when she saw Kanan standing at the door. Kanan approached the woman and placed his hand on her shoulder. Seconds later Hera rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around Kanan.

"Hey" Kanan spoke softly as her wrapped his arms around the woman in return. Hera nuzzled her head into Kanan's chest looking for comfort. Kanan could sense her feelings, they were even stronger than before, but in a way, she felt safer. He could feel that, he smiled and began to rub his hands on the Twi'leks back.

"Mon Mothma has ordered all the remaining rebels to come to Yavin Four" Hera stated.

"Yavin?" Kanan replied, "I think the Jedi have history with that planet."

"Good place for Ezra's training" Hera remarked with a tired tone present in her voice. Kanan only nodded.

"We lost so much..." Hera spoke.

"I know - I know" Kanan repeated himself, "we are going to be alright."

Hera was slow to respond, Kanan knew she knew that, she just needed to hear it right now.

The Jedi needed another way to cheer her up. He wanted to draw her attention from the recent battle.

"Sit down" he commanded. The Twi'lek broke the embrace and sat down in her chair. Kanan removed the mask covering his scars and took a seat in the chair across from hers.

"Do you remember that time we went to that lake on Naboo?" Kanan asked.

A smile broke out onto Hera's face, "of course, love." Kanan smile at her remark. "Do you remember when you almost fell into the lake?" Hera rebutted.

Kanan gave a look of shock, "that was only because that beast was coming at us!" the jedi replied with a playful tone.

Hera could picture it in her head, almost as if it were a hologram replay.

A younger Kanan stood on a large stone in the river bank. He balanced himself on one foot, mostly trying to impress the younger Hera. She smiled and chuckled at his movements.

Kanan looked up the hill to the fields. The Ghost sat up top, the Jedi could barely make out Chopper's shape amongst the Naboo grasses.

To the left of the droid Kanan could make out a large object charging toward the droid.

"Hera!" Kanan shouted as he pointed up the hill. He lost focus while in distress and stumbled around to catch his balance. He smashed his foot into the mud and rocks of the bank.

Hera could not stop laughing at the stumbling Jedi. Kanan tried to be mad at her, but it was nearly impossible. "Hera! Its- "He couldn't finish his sentence due to laughter.

The Jedi hauled himself up onto the high ground and stood firm beside Hera. A loud roar could be heard in the distance, followed by the distressed grumbles from Chopper. Hera's smile quickly shifted as she turned to see a large pig like creature chasing her droid down the hill.

Hera reached down to her holster and drew her pistol. She pressed the switch and set it to stun, she didn't want to truly harm the animal. To her right Kanan drew his DL-18 and fired upon the beast.

"Don't hurt it!" Hera cried out.

"I won't!" Kanan paused on focused on his fire, "I'm just trying to scare it" he added.

Chopper grumbled as he flew toward the two using his thrusters. The droid met up with two and hovered before them. The beast seemed to get closer and closer to them. Kanan was quick to devise a plan. "Hera! Run for the ghost, now!" He shouted.

The once Jedi reached out with the force and attempted to connect with the creature coming toward them.

"Chop, let's go!" Hera cried out to her droid. The orange and grey astromech made a slightly less grumpy noise and flew up the hill and toward the ghost.

Kanan remained behind. He extended his right arm and reached out with the force. He closed his eyes to focus. He hadn't tried this trick on anything in a while, however the creature slowed to a halt and just stared at him. He opened his eyes to see the beast at his command, however he focused his gaze up the ghost. He could see Hera dash up onto the ramp and into the ship, Chopper followed closely behind.

Kanan saw his chance for escape, he turned and bolted up the hill toward the ghost. He heard the engines beginning to roar, Hera was ready to go. Not even a moment later he ran up the ramp and into the Ghost. Before closing door, he turned and looked back at the creature who was now starring up at him. He waved a short wave as if the creature could understand him, and then closed the ramp and made his way to the cockpit.

The cockpit door slid open and he stepped inside.

"Glad you made it back in one piece." Hera turned to him and smiled.

"Same can be said for you" Kanan replied, "What was that thing anyways?"

"A Shaak" Hera stated, "we had creatures similar back home on Ryloth."

"Oh, well, good to know. A Shaak almost killed us..." Kanan said with a slight chuckle. Hera grinned from ear to ear.

The Twi'lek chuckled as she smiled at Kanan. She eyeballed the blind Jedi, he had changed so much over the years, yet he hadn't...

The Jedi remained silent, she was sure he could sense her gaze; however, she didn't care. A chuckle broke the silence between them, it came from Hera.

"What?" Kanan asked with a puzzled voice.

"I was just thinking of the time we went to Coruscant..." Her smile grew as she began to remember a daring run through the city.

It wasn't long after the encounter on Naboo. Hera and Kanan needed something to do to keep them occupied. That's when Kanan learned Hera had never been to Coruscant, or seen the city lights on a cool summer night.

After stopping to refuel Hera was shocked. She entered the cockpit to find him in the main seat. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, we have a stop to make. It's a surprise." Kanan assured.

"Kanan" she paused to add some anger to her voice, "this better not be another job with-"She didn't complete her sentence due to Kanan cutting her off.

"It's not!" Kanan shouted with a playful tone. "just trust me" he pleaded.

"Alright, I trust you." The Twi'lek pilot replied as she took a seat beside him. She allowed herself to relax as they pulled away from the fuel station. Hera had forgotten what it was like to be a passenger...

After exiting hyperspace, the Ghost began to ascend toward a planet foreign to Hera. It looked almost man made.

"Where are we?" Hera asked curiously, she never removed her gaze from the planet they approached.

"Coruscant..." Kanan's voice shook. He hadn't been to Coruscant in a long time, since after Order sixty-six... It was foolish of them to return, this planet had to be on lockdown.

Kanan brought the ship down in a small, lesser known, spaceport. Kanan stood and turned toward Hera. "Shall we?" the Jedi extended his arm to her. She smiled and took his hand as she rose from her seat. "After you" she replied.

The Jedi and the pilot ventured into the street traffic of the city planet. Kanan chose a nicer part of the city. One that was nothing like the underworld. Among the walkways where small trees planted in decorative pots. Shops and other buildings bustled with lights and people going in and out. You almost wouldn't believe it was under Imperial control.

Hera's eyes flashed back and forth, trying to take it all in. The city was so big to her, and not just because the entire planet was a city. She occasionally watched the people passing by, they seemed to be the upper-class citizens. The type of person who may have had their hand in local politics, or went to see light shows every other week or so. Hera always wondered what it would be like to be born into a rich family.

"Try to keep up" Kanan smirked as he reached and grabbed Hera's hand and took off into a sprint. She was startled for a moment, but she soon caught up to his pace. She wondered about what the other people thought as they weaved in and out of crowds. A Twi'lek dressed in a flight suit and a scoundrel running around together in this part of Coruscant? Surely, they had to be looking down on them, however Hera couldn't care less.

"Where are you taking me?" She spoke up after a few minutes of running down what seemed like endless city streets.

"We've got to get a pleasant view" Kanan answered, that was all he said.

Seconds later he suddenly jutted down an alleyway. Hera almost spoke up, but decided to trust him. The Jedi led her over to a ladder scaling up the side of a large building. Hera glanced at the ladder, and then to Kanan who had stopped running. She got the message now. "We climb" Kanan grinned as he reached for the first step.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" He asked, jokingly, as he looked down to her.

She placed her hands on her hips and shot him a look, "what do you think?" she replied as she began to scale the ladder.

Once reaching the top she peered her head over the side of the building. Kanan stood facing her, waiting for her arrival. It was late dusk and the sun was begging to set. The cool orange tint was slowly fading away, yet Hera was amazed by the sight. She pulled herself up and sprinted over to the Jedi.

"Let's sit" Kanan gestured the side of the building. Hera smiled as he led her to it. The woman took a seat on what appeared to be some sort of pipeline, however she was unsure. Kanan took a seat beside her and gazed out to the city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kanan asked.

Hera smiled and leaned closer, "yeah, it's nothing like I expected..." she paused. Kanan extended his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"During the Clone Wars, we heard stories if this place, however, everyone made it sound so much worse..." Hera continued and she allowed herself to drift closer to Kanan.

"This is the nice area, trust me, you don't want to go to the underworld." Kanan winced at the thought. He remembered being on the run...

Hera didn't have trouble imagining what this underworld might look like. She had been to terrible places for jobs, she had seen tons of low-life.

"It's almost like this place isn't even touched by the Empire" she commented.

"Don't be fooled, this is one of their capital planets" Kanan spoke with n almost broken voice.

Hera sighed, she could tell Kanan had much more in his past than he originally led her to believe.

"You know this place, don't you?" Hera asked with a cautious voice.

"Yeah... It's all so familiar" he paused, memories suddenly came flooding back, "sometimes during my downtimes at the Jedi temple I would sneak up to the roof and just watch the city" he added.

"But, after the Jedi?" She asked.

Kanan frowned, "I ran..."

Hera didn't respond, she wasn't sure what to say. Instead she rested her head on Kanan's shoulder, and then grabbed his hand.

"I got far away, as far as I could get." Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"They hunted me..." He added, he remembered the clone troopers colored in red that kept coming and coming.

"I- I'm sorry I asked" Hera replied with a sincere tone.

"It's alright." Kanan replied.

The two remained on the roof top for hours after that, there was some chatter to break the silence, however they enjoyed it. They enjoyed the peace and quiet for a change, as well as just being together...

"That was stupid now that I think about it" Kanan smiled wider as he laughed.

"It wasn't, love" She smiled back, "it was perfect."

The Twi'lek leaned over the arm rest of the seat and kissed Kanan on the cheek. He smiled and began to blush a little. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens I think you should know" Kanan paused, waiting for a reaction.

Hera turned her gaze to him, "yeah?"

"I love you, and I have your back."

Hera nodded, although he couldn't see it, "I know, love."

There was a sudden shift among the ship. They had exited hyperspace and Yavin Four was straight in front of them."

"Let's do this." Hera stated confidently as she took control once more.

Kanan smiled, this was the Hera he knew and loved...


End file.
